The present invention relates to an improved golf club head and a method for producing same, and more particularly relates to production of a golf club head made of fiber reinforced plastics and having a fortified joint structure with a club shaft for safe and effectual use of a golf club.
In the case of a golf club head having a fiber reinforced plastic shell, a club shaft is inserted into and secured in a shaft hole formed through its neck section. In other words, the joint structure of the club head with the club shaft is provided by the relatively thin neck section of the club head only. In particular when the club head is of a hollow type made up of a fiber reinforced plastic shell and an intermediate core backing the shell, the thin wall of the neck section cannot provide a strong hold for the club shaft. Such a vulnerable joint structure cannot assure sufficient transmission of energy from the club shaft to the club head at hitting balls. Further, the above-described single hold joint structure can hardly endure repeated application of shock imposed on the club head at hitting balls and, in the worst case, allows accidental separation of the club head from the club shaft during use of the golf club.
Such troubles may be avoided by providing a club shaft with a dual hold within an associated club head. The first hold may be provided at the neck section of the club head. In consideration of the hollow construction of the club head, the only thinkable second hold must be arranged on the sole side of the club head. As mentioned above, the wall of the club head is made up of a fiber reinforced plastic shell and an intermediate core which are both rather thin in construction. As a consequence, with the conventional hollow club head, it is infeasible to build a reliable second hold in the thin sole side wall of the club head.